Brief History of the Empire, Part 1
Brief History of the Empire, Part 1 Treść Oryginał= Brief History of the Empire, Part I by Stronach k'Thojj III, Imperial Historian Before the day of Tiber Septim, all Tamriel was chaos. The poet Tracizis called that era "the days and nights of blood and venom." The kings were a petty lot of grasping tyrants, who fought Tiber's attempts to bring order to the land. But they were as disorganized as they were dissolute, and the strong hand of Septim brought peace forcibly to Tamriel. The year was 2E 896. The following year, the Emperor declared the beginning of a new era, so we began the 3rd Era, year aught. For thirty-eight years, the Emperor Tiber reigned: a just, pious, and glorious age, when justice was known to one and all, from serf to king. It rained for a fortnight after as if the land of Tamriel itself was weeping. The Emperor's eldest living son, Pelagius came to the throne. Though his reign was short, he was as strong and resolute as his father had been, and we could have enjoyed a continuation of the Golden Age. Alas, an unknown enemy of the Septims hired the cursed organization of cutthroats, the Dark Brotherhood, to kill the Emperor Pelagius I as he knelt at prayer at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Pelagius I's reign lasted less than three years. Pelagius had no living children, so the crown of the Empire passed to his first cousin, the daughter of Tiber's brother Agnorith. So did Kintyra, former Queen of Silvenar, assume the throne. Kintyra I was blessed with a time of prosperity and good harvests, and was an avid patroness of art, music, and dance. Kintyra's son was crowned after her death, the first Emperor of Tamriel to use the imperial name Uriel. The Emperor Uriel I was the great lawmaker of the Septim Dynasty, and a promoter of independent organizations and guilds. Under his kind hand, the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild increased in prominence throughout Tamriel. His son Uriel II reigned for eighteen years, from the death Uriel I in 3E 64 to 3E 82. Tragically, the rule of Uriel II was cursed with blights, plagues, and insurrections. His tenderheartedness inherited from his father did not serve Tamriel well, and little justice was done. Pelagius II inherited not only the throne from his father, but the debt from the poor financial and judicial management. Pelagius dismissed all of the old Elder Council, and allowed only those willing to pay great sums to return. He encouraged similiar acts of his vassals, the kings of Tamriel, and by the end of his seventeen year reign, Tamriel had returned to prosperity. His critics, however, have suggested that any advisor of wisdom, but without gold had been forcibly ousted. This may have led to some of the trouble his son Antiochus faced when he became Emperor. Antiochus was certainly one of the most flamboyant of the usually austere Septim family. He had many mistresses and nearly as many wives, and was renowned for his grandness of dress and good humor. Unfortunately, his reign was rife with civil wars, surpassing even that of his grandfather Uriel II. The War of the Isle in 3E 110, twelve years after Antiochus assumed the throne, nearly took the province of Sumurset Isle away from Tamriel. The united alliance of the kings of Sumurset and Antiochus only managed to defeat King Orgnum of the island-kingdom of Pyandonea due to a freak storm. Legend credits the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum with the magic behind the storm. The story of Kintyra II, heiress of her father's throne, is certainly one of the saddest tales in modern history. Her first cousin Uriel, son of Queen Potena of Solitude, accused Kintyra of being a bastard, alluding to the famous decadence of the Imperial City during her father's reign. When this accusation failed to stop her coronation, Uriel bought the support of several disgrunted kings of High Rock, Skyrim, and Morrowind, and, with Queen Potena's assistance, coordinated three attacks on the Septim Empire. The first attack occured in the Iliac Bay that separates High Rock and Hammerfell. Kintyra's entourage was destroyed and the Emperess was taken captive. For two years, Kintyra II languished in an Imperial prison believed to be somewhere in Glenpoint or Glenmoril Wyrd before she was slain in her cell. The second attack was on a series of Imperial garrisons along the coastal Morrowind islands. The Emperess' consort Kontin Arynx died defending the forts. The third attack was a siege of the Imperial City itself, occuring after the Elder Council had divided the army to attack western High Rock and eastern Morrowind. The much weakened government had little defense against Uriel's attack, and surrendered after only a fortnight of resistance. Uriel took the throne that night and proclaimed himself Uriel III, Emperor of Tamriel. The year was 3E 121. Thus begins the War of the Red Diamond, described in Volume II of this series. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, Tom I spisał Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk Przed dniem Tibera Septima całe Tamriel było pogrążone w chaosie — poeta Tracyt nazwał to „dniami i nocami pełnymi jadu i krwi”. Królowie z tego okresu to nędzna zbieranina żądnych władzy tyranów, przeciwstawiających się mającym na celu zaprowadzenie pokoju działaniom Tibera — byli jednak równie buntowniczy co niezorganizowani, dzięki czemu silna ręka Septima zaprowadziła spokój na kontynencie. Był rok 2E896 - w następnym Tiber Septim ogłosił początek nowej ery, więc rozpoczęliśmy erę 3, rok zero. Rządy Tibera trwały trzydzieści osiem długich i wspaniałych lat: sprawiedliwa, pobożna i sławetna era, gdy jedną miarą oceniano poczynania tak pana, jak i sługi. Po śmierci Cesarza padało przez dwa tygodnie bez przerwy, jakby sam kontynent płakał po stracie ukochanego władcy. Następcą Tibera został jego najstarszy żyjący syn, Pelagius. Jego rządy, mimo że mądre i silne, nie zapewniły nam kontynuacji Złotej Epoki, gdyż trwały niecałe trzy lata. Nieznany wróg Septimów wynajął przeciwko nim bandę zbirów określającą się mianem Mrocznego Bractwa i jeden z jego członków bestialsko zamordował Cesarza Pelagiusa I podczas modlitwy w Świątyni Jedynego w Cesarskim Mieście. Pelagius I władał niespełna trzy lata. Pelagius nie miał żadnych ostałych przy życiu dzieci, więc korona Cesarstwa przeszła do jego pierwszego kuzyna, córki brata Tibera, Angoritha. Na tron wstąpiła Kintyra, dawna królowa Silvenar, a jej rządy wiązały się z czasem dobrobytu i doskonałymi zbiorami, a także państwowym mecenatem nad sztuką, muzyką i tańcem. Po śmierci Kintyry I na tron wstąpił jej syn, a zarazem pierwszy Cesarz Tamriel imieniem Uriel. Uriel I okazał się wielkim prawodawcą, a także patronem wielu gildii i organizacji niezależnych, pod jego wyrozumiałymi rządami znacznie wzrosło znaczenie Gildii Wojowników i Magów. Niestety, jego syn i następca, Uriel II, odziedziczył po ojcu głównie delikatne usposobienie. Jego osiemnastoletnie rządy nie przysłużyły się kontynentowi, trudno było wyegzekwować sprawiedliwość, a na dodatek Cesarstwo nawiedziły w tym okresie liczne plagi, choroby i powstania. Pelagius II, który wstąpił na tron w roku 3E82, odziedziczył po ojcu nie tylko tron, ale i skutki braku talentów do zarządzania i finansów — solidne długi. Powziął jednak sprytny plan wykaraskania się z kłopotów finansowych — rozwiązał swoją Radę i zezwolił na powrót tylko tym, którzy byli za to gotowi słono zapłacić. Podobnie działali w tym czasie jego wasale, królowie krain Tamriel (z pewnością z jego inspiracji), dzięki czemu pod koniec siedemnastoletnich rządów Pelagiusa II cesarska kasa znowu wypełniła się żywą gotówką. Wrogowie Cesarza zarzucają mu jednak, że nigdy nie zagrzał u jego boku miejsca żaden, choćby najmądrzejszy nawet doradca, który nie miał wystarczającej fortuny — te zarzuty częściowo potwierdzają się w problemach, jakie napotkał podczas swoich rządów następca Pelagiusa, Antiochus. Antiochus był nietypowym członkiem rodu Septimów — w przeciwieństwie do swoich poważnych i statecznych przodków uwielbiał zbytki i zabawę, miał ogromną liczbę żon (i jeszcze większą kochanek), a przepych jego strojów i poczucie humoru stały się na pewien czas wręcz legendarne. Na pewien czas, gdyż wkrótce mieszkańcy Tamriel napotkali poważniejsze problemy — rządy Antiochusa wiązały się z takim nasileniem wojen domowych, jakich nie znało nawet Cesarstwo jego dziadka, Uriela II. W dwunastym roku tego panowania (czyli w roku 3E110) wybuchła Wojna o Wyspę, na której skutek niemalże doszło do oderwania Wyspy Summurset od Tamriel — połączone siły Cesarstwa i sojuszu władców wyspy pokonały wojska pyandoneańskiego króla Orgnuma jedynie dzięki niesamowitemu sztormowi, podobno efektowi magicznych starań Zakonu Psijic z Wyspy Artaeum. Historia Kintyry II, dziedziczki tronu swego ojca, nie zakończyła się już jednak pomyślnie. Jeden z jej kuzynów, Uriel, syn władczyni Samotni Potemy, zarzucił Kintyrze, że jest dzieckiem z nieprawego łoża (odnosząc się do panującej na dworze jej ojca rozwiązłości). Oskarżenia te nie powstrzymały koronacji, jednak Urielowi udało się pozyskać potężnych sojuszników — niezadowolonych z centralistycznych rządów królów Wysokiej Skały, Skyrim i Morrowind. Dzięki nim oraz pomocy matki udało mu się zaatakować Cesarstwo Septimów z trzech różnych stron. Pierwszy atak nastąpił w oddzielającym Wysoką Skałę od Hammerfell regionie Zatoki Iliac. Drużyna Kintyry została dosłownie zmasakrowana, a ona sama wzięta do niewoli przetrzymywana w cesarskim więzieniu gdzieś między Glenpoint, a Glenmoril Wyrd, w którym po dwóch latach przenoszenia z lochu do lochu zamordowano ją w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Drugi atak to kampania przeciwko fortom Cesarstwa na wyspach przy brzegu Morrowind — w ich obronie poległ między innymi małżonek Kintyry, Kontin Arynx. Trzecim i ostatnim atakiem było oblężenie stolicy Cesarstwa. Rada Starszych rozdzieliła armię tak, aby móc zaatakować jednocześnie Morrowind i Wysoką Skałę, nie pozostawiając sobie dość sił do obrony przed atakiem Uriela i poddając miasto po zaledwie dwóch tygodniach obrony. Natychmiast po wkroczeniu do miasta najeźdźca zasiadł na tronie jako Uriel III, Cesarz Tamriel. Był rok 3E121 - początek Wojny o Czerwony Diament, opisanej w drugim tomie niniejszego dzieła. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki